To make radio communication, it is necessary to set various radio parameters into an apparatus. For example, in a wireless LAN which conforms with the IEEE802.11 Standard, it is necessary to set the radio parameters such as SSID as a network identifier, encrypting system, encryption key, and the like.
In order to set the radio parameters into the radio apparatus, a personal computer (PC) is connected to the radio apparatus by a wire and the radio parameters are set into the radio apparatus by the operation of the PC. In the wireless LAN, there are base stations serving as access points and radio terminals serving as user terminals and the user needs to connect those apparatuses to the PC and set the radio parameters.
Since the setting of the radio parameters into the radio apparatus is troublesome, it is demanded to realize a simple setting method of the radio parameters.
Such a construction that the apparatuses in which a button for setting the radio parameters has been operated are automatically connected in a wireless manner and the operation which is executed at the time of the wireless connection is simplified has been disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2006-0200564 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-328289).
When the setting of the radio apparatus is made by using the PC, there is a case where if a plurality of PCs exists, the user's desired radio parameters cannot be set into the radio terminal. For example, a case where a radio parameter 1 is set into a base station 1 by using a PC 1, a radio parameter 2 is set into a base station 2 by using a PC 2, and the PCs 1 and 2 store and manage the set radio parameters is considered.
It is now assumed that the user who owns the radio terminal wants to set the radio parameters set in the base station 1 into his radio terminal. However, since there are two PCs in which the radio parameters have been stored and managed, the user does not know which one of the PCs should be used to set the radio parameters. If the user has erroneously set the radio parameters by using the PC 2, he cannot make data communication even when he connects his PC to the base station 1.
It is now assumed that in order to realize the easy setting of the radio parameters, the radio terminal is constructed so that the radio parameters can be set by the PC in a wireless manner and the setting of the radio parameters is activated by the setting operation (for example, depression of a setting button) in each of the PC and the radio terminal. At this time, if another user executes the setting operation by using the adjacent PC, there is a case where the radio terminal sets the radio parameters which are managed by the adjacent PC. In such a case, the wrong radio parameters are also set.